


c'mon and kiss the girl

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Ino needs help. ASAP.





	c'mon and kiss the girl

“Guys, I’m having a _crisis,_ ” Ino announces, dropping her bag on the chair next to her and slumping forward with a groan.

Shikamaru doesn’t bother to look up from his careful shogi match with Asuma-sensei, and their teacher doesn’t look her way either, but Chouji turns, the best person Ino knows since like EVER, and gives her a worried look. “What’s wrong?” he asks, and offers her a bag of gummy worms.

Ino takes the entire bag and stuffs three in her mouth at once. “I want to kiss a girl,” she groans, and oh no. Oh boy. Boy oh boy oh boy. Chouji glances desperately back at his companions for help, but they’re super absorbed in the game (or PRETENDING to be, at least), so it looks like it’s up to him.

“Well… you’ve got a girlfriend, Ino,” he says, doing his best to be helpful and not just point out the obvious. “Can’t you ask Tenten to kiss you? Or kiss her? Or. Something?”

Ino gives him an absolutely withering look. “I can’t just _ask_ my girlfriend to kiss me!”

“Why… why not, Ino?”

Thankfully, Asuma-sensei saves Chouji from what looks like an EARFUL. “Ino,” he says, and her blazing eyes of fury snap to him. “Tell her she’s got something on the corner of her mouth. When she’s like ‘where’ or ‘is it gone’ or whatever she says, kiss it and be like ‘it’s all gone now!’.” He looks super pleased with himself.

Ino stares at him and Chouji thinks she’s going to blow up at him too, and they’ll all be at the mercy of a Very Angry Ino, but then she beams at him. “Kurenai-sensei did that to you, didn’t she? Thanks, Asuma-sensei!” And with that, in a whirlwind of lesbian action, she’s gone.

Chouji stares after her, and then slowly turns to Asuma, who has turned a little darker under his beard. “Did… Kurenai-sensei actually do that?”

His cheeks darken, just a touch more, and he coughs. “Well. I. That.”

Shikamaru reaches forward and slowly, slowly moves a shogi piece, and then looks up. “Huh,” he says. “I could’ve sworn Ino was here…”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me at chadsuke on tumblr where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
